


to drown in you is an honor

by azulata (vjaurleila)



Series: yin & yang [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Waterbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vjaurleila/pseuds/azulata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He, surely, is dreaming. Katara is surely not currently making idle patterns in the drying come on his chest. He is definitely not still breathing heavily from an orgasm that she, a girl who recently hated him, has caused. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Zuko reciprocates. </p>
<p>Part 2 of Shut Up</p>
            </blockquote>





	to drown in you is an honor

He, surely, is dreaming. Katara is surely not currently making idle patterns in the drying come on his chest. He is definitely not still breathing heavily from an orgasm that she, a girl who recently hated him, has caused. 

“I wonder if I can bend this...” Katara mumbles to herself, fingers tracing in his mess. So typical of her, Zuko thinks fondly. Always curious. He manages a glimpse down at her, her arms folded across his stomach as she attempts to bend the molecules in his ejaculate. A tiny bead starts to rise upwards, but then falls as quickly as it formed. “It feels similar to bloodbending; probably because it’s bodily fluids, but-”

“Katara... don’t you... y’know...” Zuko starts to ask Katara if she wants him to reciprocate. 

“Huh? What?” 

“Don’t you want to feel good too?” The words spill out of him in a rush, still not used to Katara as someone he is now allowed to touch and kiss and-

“What do you mean?” Wow, Jet must have really been an asshole. Zuko is astounded that Katara, for all her worldly wisdom, doesn’t expect any reciprocation. She’s usually so demanding, but she seems to have no urgency in reaching her own release. 

“What I mean is- uh. What I mean is- do you want me to touch you?” He chokes out.

“Oh! Well, um. Sure. With Jet, I usually just did it myself, after he had fallen asleep, so I’m not really expecting much.” She blushes. What a prick, Zuko thinks. How sad and yet totally unsurprising.

“Okay. Great. Yeah. Um,” Zuko vacillates for a moment, wondering how best to start this. 

“Do you want to kiss me again?” Katara asks, her big blue eyes shining in the dim light.  _ Yes. _ He does. 

“I do, but- Not, er, not on your mouth,” Zuko says, immediately cursing himself. That sounded so awkward.

“Oh! Um, okay,” Katara says, looking a little surprised. She lies on her back and looks up at Zuko compliantly.

“Actually, ah... I think it would be better if-” At a loss for words, Zuko scoops Katara up, positions her on her knees, and slides his head under her spread legs. He looks at her, naked from the waist up,  and sees her stomach arch and bow with her suddenly heavy breaths.  _ Is this okay?  _ His eyes silently ask.  _ Yes,  _ her small nod replies. 

Zuko lightly trails his fingers over the edge of her makeshift underwear. A breath hitches itself in Katara’s chest. The tension is radiating off her in waves.

“Relax,” Zuko whispers, “this will feel good.”

“So confident,” Katara whispers back, still able to sass him in this compromising position. Her quip emboldens Zuko, and he tucks his fingers under the cloth wrapped across her hips. 

“I’m going to take this off now,” Zuko says under his breath, looking into Katara’s eyes. Her pupils are blown wide, her eyes as dark as her hair and twice as shiny. Her breath is shallow and fast, either with arousal, or fear, or both. 

Zuko pulls her wrappings, and they unravel slowly to reveal the swell of her hips and-  Mai didn’t have hair there. Interesting, Zuko thinks for a moment, and then returns his gaze to the junction of Katara’s thighs.

He looks up at her to see her pointedly not making eye contact with him. “What happened?” Zuko asks, smirking. “You were so confident before...”

“Shut up.” Katara bites out. 

“Are you sure this is okay?” Zuko asks once more, and with a nod from Katara, pulls her hips down until his mouth lies snugly on her folds. He licks up once, twice, three times, tasting the salt of her, surprised at how wet she is already. Katara hums, one of her hands going into Zuko’s hair to steady herself. 

Zuko begins to nip and suck at her in earnest, his tongue forming indeterminable shapes against her flesh. The smell of her dilutes his senses, until he is drowning in her. How ironic, he thinks as Katara bucks against his mouth. How ironic to be drowning in a waterbender. He puts both his palms around her soft hips and pushes his tongue inside her. Katara whimpers at the movement, and scrapes Zuko’s scalp with her nails. 

“Oh! Zuko... There!” Katara whispers, so low that Zuko can barely hear. He looks up at her, and sees her chest heaving, her head tossed back and her eyes screwed shut. 

“Hold on,” He says, and flips them over. Katara whimpers at the lack of stimulation, looking up at Zuko with a little pout.

“So needy....  _ Hah... _ ” Zuko pants out, as out of breath as she is. He can already feel his erection returning, so enamored is he in her reactions. He returns his mouth to the apex of her thighs, and licks a broad stroke up the center. Katara hisses something out, and her legs close around his head, feet landing across his wide back. Zuko pulls her as close to him as he can, intensifying his ministrations while gripping her hips so hard it will surely leave bruises, five fingerprints on each side of her wide hips proving that yes, this was no dream. 

Katara’s shallow breaths turn into little moans as Zuko brings his fingers in alongside his mouth. He dips one inside her, feeling how tight she is. Katara cries out, quietly, and yet she could have screamed for how it felt. Zuko adds another finger, pumping them in and out slowly. He curls them upwards, and Katara sits up, gasping. He begins to curl his fingers inside her rhythmically, thrusting in and out quickly. Katara’s hands find his hair again, and she pulls on his long locks hard. Zuko is thankful at once for everything that led them to this moment. That he was banished and cut his hair only so that Katara, his ally now, would have something to pull on as he brought her closer to release. 

“Zuko, I feel it-” Katara chokes out, moving her hips in rhythm with Zuko’s fingers. “I think I-” But before she could finish her thought, she cries out, louder this time, as Zuko adds a third finger. Her hips snap up like the waves she commands, and she opens her mouth in a silent scream as her orgasm crashes over her. Zuko can feel her breath still as her body is suspended in release, all of her muscles tensing as she comes. 

Her shallow breaths become longer and longer as she comes down from her high. Zuko brings his face up onto her stomach, kissing the smooth skin sticky with her sweat.

“Good?” Zuko asks quietly, looking up at her with a small smile. 

“Shut up.” Katara huffs out, and puts her palm to his face.

  
  



End file.
